Sans Famille
by Aliiks
Summary: Livre II de L'enfance, c'est l'innocence. Ils ont attendu leur bébé. Mais la vie ne voulait pas d'elle. Alors elle est partie. Et ses parents apprennent doucement à se reconstruire.
1. 15 août 2013

**J'avais dit que j'attendrai, mais je suis trop pressée! Voici la suite de Elle avait 4 ans. Plus sombre, plus triste. J'espère que vous allez bien aimer quand même! Elle se présente par (très) courts chapitres, du point de vue d'un OC.**

**L'histoire commence quelques jours après la naissance du bébé Tiva, dont j'ai parlé dans les dernier bonus de Elle avait 4 ans.**

**JenAbs:** Concernant le bonus que tu m'as demandé... Il ne sera pas en bonus, mais dans la suite de cette fiction, promis.

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**15 août**

Ducky se précipite à l'hôpital à l'appel de Papa. Il est inquiet, paniqué, presque. Il retrouve Papa dans la salle d'attente.

-Tony !

-Ducky…

Le médecin légiste est l'une des deux seules personnes à part Papa et Maman à savoir que je devais venir au monde.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Ziva est… pas encore sortie.

-Et le bébé ?

-Elle est morte, Ducky. Grace est morte. Elle ne respirait plus quand nous sommes arrivés.

Grace, c'est moi. Grace Neshama DiNozzo. Mon Papa et ma Maman m'ont attendue 8 mois. Quand je suis née, alors que mes parents étaient en vacances à Miami, les médecins se sont rendu compte que mon foie et mes reins ne fonctionnaient pas. J'ai été perfusée, dialysée. Transférée à Washington. Le voyage s'est mal passé. Mon nouveau médecin a dit que j'ai convulsé pendant le transfert. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, je voulais juste dormir. L'hôpital de Washington m'a gardée 5 jours. Mais je ne voulais pas souffrir. Le médecin avait proposé à Papa et Maman une greffe, mais je n'avais que 2 ans ou 3 d'espérance de vie. Pour ne pas leur laisser le choix, je suis partie. Toute seule. Maman s'est enfermée dans sa salle de bains, Papa n'a pas réagi. Moi, je suis montée voir où j'allais faire mon trou. J'ai rencontré des gens sympa. Mais ce n'est pas Papa ni Maman. Je vais les observer, les suivre.

* * *

**Pour l'info, pour ceux qui se demandaient... L'histoire de Grace est arrivée à ma cousine. Exactement pareil. Donc, oui, c'est possible (malheureusement) pour un bébé de quelques jours de convulser. Moi non plus je ne croyais pas ça possible. J'aime à croire que depuis là où elle est , ma petite cousine garde un oeil sur ses parents et son frère, et les protège...**

**Mais qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Aliiks**


	2. 15 septembre 2013

**Comme vous avez l'air de l'attendre avec impatience, voici le second chapitre!**

**Un mois plus tard, Grace raconte l'entrevue entre son père et le reste de l'équipe...**

**julie: **Oui, c'est assez triste, mais la série en elle-même (celle que j'ai créée, hein, pas la vraie) est plutôt triste... J'espère que t'aimes bien quand même!

**JenAbs: **Et ce chap? tu vas l'aimer aussi? :p

**Athna: **C'est vrai qu'avec l'idée du bébé qui meurt, on a du mal à dire j'adore, mais je comprends l'idée ;) T'es un pitit peu très impatiente, hein... je te tends donc la suite!

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**15 septembre**

Maman est enfin rentrée de l'hôpital. Elle a passé un mois à essayer de me voir à la maternité. Au bout de 5 jours, un médecin du nom de Dr. Priscilla Dinand est venue pour lui parler. Au début, Maman ne voulait pas la voir, et Priscilla se faisait jeter de la chambre. Mais Priscilla lui a fait comprendre que sans elle et sans Papa, elle ne pourrait pas rentrer. Alors Maman a fini par écouter Priscilla et par lui parler. Elle a fait de grands progrès. Elle ne vient plus à la maternité à la recherche de son bébé, elle fait de petits sourires à Papa, qui fait tout par la rendre heureuse. Ducky vient aussi souvent qu'il le peut pour aider Papa.

Aujourd'hui est donc le grand retour de Maman. Je crois que leurs collègues ne sont toujours pas au courant de ma mort. D'ailleurs, les voilà, ravis de pouvoir enfin voir Maman. Elle s'était cachée pendant sa grossesse pour ne pas se faire gronder par Gibbs.

AH, c'est donc lui, le monsieur aux cheveux gris qui ne parle pas… Je reconnais Ducky et Jimmy. La femme aux cheveux noirs de jais doit être Abby, et donc le dernier monsieur, c'est Tim Le Bleu…

Maman dort dans sa chambre quand ils arrivent. C'est donc Papa qui leur ouvre.

-Tonyyyyy ! manque de s'étouffer Abby. Tu nous as manqué… Où est Ziva ? Elle aussi m'a manqué ! Je lui ai ramené des petites choses à manger qu'elle va adorer ! Je vais les poser dans la cuisine…

-Merci Abby, c'est gentil. Ziva va beaucoup apprécier.

Papa fait un minuscule sourire.

-Eh bien, le taquine Tim, je t'ai connu plus loquace, Tony ! mais bon, Ziva a dû te parler toute la nuit de ce qui l'a autant occupée, alors, j'imagine que tu dois être fatigué.

Papa se contente de répondre à son étreinte fraternelle.

Gibbs se contente d'un regard à mi-chemin entre 'je suis si content de la retrouver mais je ne dois pas le montrer' et 'pourquoi il fait cette tête-là, il devrait être heureux ?'

Ducky et Jimmy serrent Papa dans leurs bras. Papa les invite à s'installer au salon, où il a préparé l'apéritif.

-Où est donc la reine de la journée ? demande soudain Tim.

-Elle se repose, le voyage l'a fatiguée.

Demi-mensonge. Qui semble les satisfaire.

-Les gars… Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, dit soudain Papa.

Il reçoit le regard curieux et surpris de Gibbs. Il se lève va chercher une enveloppe dans son bureau et retourne auprès de ses invités. Il donne l'enveloppe à Ducky, qui ne paraît pas comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Le médecin légiste l'ouvre et en sort le contenu. Les échographies.

-Tony, est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? s'enquit Abby.

-Ce sont des échographies, répond Papa. Les échographies de la grossesse de Ziva.

Abby pousse un cri de joie.

-Mais c'est super !

-Non, Abby, la coupe Jimmy ce n'est pas super.

Gibbs fixe son agent, un regard entendu pour lui. Je crois qu'il a compris.

-Elle s'appelle Grace Neshama DiNozzo. C'est notre fille.

-Félicitations, Tony ! sourit sincèrement Tim.

-Aujourd'hui, continue Papa en l'ignorant, cela fait un mois que Grace nous a quittés.

Un silence lourd se fait. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi dramatique ? Oui, je suis morte. Mais je suis sûre que c'est pour le mieux. Je préfère être morte que de vivre en sachant que je devrai bientôt mourir.

Abby a les larmes aux yeux. Tim est sous le choc. Gibbs tente de rester neutre, mais ses yeux trahissent sa tristesse pour Papa et Maman. Il se lève et prend Papa dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Tony. Tellement désolé.

* * *

**Ouais, il y a sûrement du OOC. Pauvres et innocents Abby et McGee *soupire* J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Un pitit commentaire?**

**Aliiks**


	3. 31 octobre 2013

**J'aurais bien voulu poster hier, mais j'ai pas emmené mon ordi en Belgique. Je me suis dit qu'il allait pas aimer... Et comme je suis de retour... Et ben en fait, du coup, je vous offre le chapitre suivant!**

**Aujourd'hui, Grace découvre Halloween.**

**JenAbs: **Merci :)

**Diane: **Toi aussi t'es impatiente? :) tiens... *te tend la suite*

**Athna: **quand est-ce que la suite arrive? heu... Maintenant, ça te va comme réponse? ;) On va dire que oui, hein...

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**31 octobre**

Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween. J'ai appris ce que c'est grâce à Abby. Elle a donné un paquet de bonbons à Papa pour moi. Abby ne m'oublie jamais, c'est étrange. Papa a été très touché par son geste.

Maman est en dépression, a dit Ducky le mois dernier. Elle ne vient plus travailler. Gibbs a trouvé un agent pour la remplacer le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. Elle s'appelle Ellie Bishop. Elle était analyste de la CIA, mais Gibbs l'a engagée quand même. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Maman passe son temps à la maison, ou dans les magasins, pour acheter des vêtements pour moi. La chambre qui m'était destinée se remplit donc de bodys, de pyjamas, et de jolies robes que Maman trouve. Quand elle n'est pas à la maison (dans ma chambre) ou dans les magasins, Maman prend des cours de danse. Papa l'a inscrite. Dans un de ses moments de grande détresse, Maman a avoué à Papa qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois (enfin… moi ou une de ses filles) une ballerine, comme elle aurait voulu l'être avant que son père ne l'enrôle au Mossad. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce que le Mossad est, j'estime que si Maman veut en parler, elle le fera. Alors pour lui changer les idées, Papa a trouvé un cours de danse auquel elle pourrait assister. Il a dû batailler un peu avec le professeur, le directeur de l'école est même intervenu tellement Papa faisait de bruit, mais finalement Maman a trouvé une place.

La professeur s'appelle Louise. C'est une jeune femme de l'âge de Maman, peut-être un an ou deux plus âgée. Elle est très gracieuse, elle est vraiment faite pour la danse classique. Maman suit distraitement ses indications, mais ses mouvements sont amples et propres, bien que sans conviction.

Louise a tendance à pousser Maman à se dépasser. Mais elle ne fait que se fermer. Quand Priscilla a su que Maman prenait des cours de danse, elle a pensé que c'était une très bonne idée. Elle a même rencontré Louise en secret. Je le sais, Priscilla l'a dit à Papa. Elle pense que ça devrait aider Maman à supporter la douleur de ma mort. J'attends encore de voir le résultat…

Maman va donc à la danse 4 fois par semaine, dans un cours pour adultes et elle va au studio seule pour s'entraîner. Elle veut être seule pour danser. Mais je la regarde, parce qu'elle danse bien, et que j'aime bien la voir danser. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut vivre une vie normale sans moi, et je culpabilise moins. Papa trouve qu'elle va un peu mieux depuis qu'elle va à la danse. Priscilla dit qu'il ne faut pas trop s'avancer pour l'instant, elle n'a commencé que début octobre. Il faut attendre. Etre patient.

Papa essaie d'être fort pour deux. Pour Maman qui s'effondre, et pour lui, parce que malgré tout, il comprend qu'il faut continuer à vivre, même si je ne suis pas dans leurs bras. Ce soir encore j'en ai la preuve. Il rentre du bureau. Il est passé chercher Maman à la danse, et ils sont sur le trajet du retour. Maman est silencieuse et regarde à travers la vitre, sans rien voir, comme d'habitude. Papa essaie de lui dire pour les bonbons d'Abby. Quand ils arrivent devant la porte d'entrée, il sort les clés et le paquet en même temps. Maman lui lance un regard interrogatif.

-C'est… un cadeau d'Abby. Pour Grace.

Maman baisse immédiatement les yeux. Papa la prend dans ses bras. Ils rentrent, s'installent dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner (un tajine de poulet) et mangent devant la télévision. Maman s'endort après avoir déposé son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et s'être blottie contre Papa. La nuit va encore être courte pour lui.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé...**

**Smoutchs**

**Aliiks**


	4. Novembre 2013

**Coucou! J'ai repris mes bonnes habitudes de retard (la preuve, qui a vu le dernier chapitre de The Voice Within? ;) ) donc, voici le nouveau chapitre, qui met en place une toute petite intrigue.**

**En fait je voulais poster ce matin, mais il y avait la kermesse de l'école maternelle, pour laquelle j'ai fait pas mal de trucs, donc j'ai voulu y aller, et une chose en entraînant une autre, j'y suis restée.**

**Ok, maintenant, j'arrête de raconter ma vie...**

**Athna: **oui, on va revoir Ellie, mais je ne la connais pas suffisamment pour l'introduire plus... Mais elle sera là.

**JenAbs: **Oups. Prends des mouchoirs, au cas où. Si tu veux je te prêt mon mouchoir Aryah, il est fait pour être sali!

**Craquotte123: **Gasp, que d'enthousiasme! Voilà la suite! :)

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**4 novembre**

Papa a une nouvelle enquête qui semble compliquée. La victime n'est pas belle à voir, et les indices sont peu nombreux, je préfère aller voir Maman danser.

Louise lui parle de moi. Louise lui dit qu'elle a rencontré Priscilla. Et qu'elle veut aider Maman. Elles vont prendre un café après le cours. Louise lui pose des questions sur son enfance, auxquelles Maman répond évasivement. Maman parle de Papa. Beaucoup de lui. Leur vie. Ce qu'elle aurait été avec moi. Louise semble penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire tourner la discussion autour de moi. Elles parlent de la danse. Du chant. Maman raconte comment sa sœur Tali avait l'habitude de chanter de l'opéra.

**12 novembre**

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Maman, mais elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortir. Elle hurle qu'elle ne veut pas le fêter sans moi. C'est stupide. Elle ne le fêtera donc plus jamais. Et moi, je veux la voir souffler ses bougies. Aujourd'hui, Maman a 30 ans. Aujourd'hui est le plus moche anniversaire de Maman. Aujourd'hui est le plus moche anniversaire de 30 ans qui puisse exister.

Abby s'est montrée blessée par l'attitude de Maman. Tim m'a semblé déçu. Ducky et Jimmy sont tristes. Papa est meurtri par ce que Maman est devenue. Et Gibbs a voulu lui parler. Mais comme elle ne disait rien, il n'a rien dit non plus. Ils ont donc mangé le gâteau sans Maman, et ses cadeaux sont restés emballés dans le salon. Priscilla est venue prendre une part, aussi, avec Louise. Papa les a présentées à l'équipe et ils ont discuté de Maman. Priscilla a pensé qu'il fallait l'emmener au studio. Louise s'en est occupée. Elle a laissé Maman seule dans une salle, avec une radio et plein de CD. Maman a mis celui de Puccini et a dansé pendant 1h sans s'arrêter. Puis elle s'est effondrée en larmes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme de fatigue. Papa est venu la chercher, il l'a portée dans ses bras. Ils sont rentrés, Gibbs a aidé Papa à la mettre dans son lit, puis ils sont redescendus au salon où les invités prenaient un café.

**29 novembre**

Gibbs a envoyé Papa sous couverture pour leur enquête. Il pense avoir trouvé le tueur, mais il faut qu'il fasse une erreur. Tim a découvert qu'il avait déjà tué auparavant. Des années plus tôt. Et qu'il recommence dans des endroits différents, qui n'ont rien en commun, sur des personnes innocentes qui n'ont rien en commun, avec des modes opératoires différents qui n'ont rien en commun. Un tueur en série.

Ca fait donc une semaine que Papa est à Austin. Et 3 jours que personne n'a de ses nouvelles, alors qu'il est censé faire un rapport tous les jours. A la même heure. Maman est sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, mais elle ne dit rien du tout. Elle reste avec Ducky à la maison. Ducky l'occupe, lui parle de ses expériences de médecin légiste. Je crois même que Maman l'écoute. Pourtant, elle m'avait dit que seuls les morts l'écoutaient. Moi aussi j'écoute, mais je n'y comprends pas grand-chose.

Papa est assis sur une chaise de bois, les mains liées dans le dos. Il a la tête baissée et ne bouge pas. Autour de lui, c'est une grande salle vide et sombre. Et sale.

La porte s'ouvre violemment. Entre un… quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas dire si c'est un homme ou une femme.

-La Belle au bois dormant dort toujours.

C'est un homme.

-Charlie, il va falloir le réveiller.

Un autre homme fait son apparition. Il s'approche de Papa. Soudain, il lui envoie un coup dans le visage. Si je pouvais, je pousserais un cri.

* * *

**Alors? Des avis?**

**Aliiks**


	5. 6 décembre 2013

**Bijour bijour! En ces jours d'examens, je pense fort à ceux qui passent le bac (je sais ce que c'est, ma soeur est dans ses révisions...) Bon courage, en tous cas...**

**Aujourd'hui, Ziva va à la danse.**

**Julie: **Voilà la suite que tu attends!

**Athna: **Tony est un aimant à problèmes... C'est pas ma faute! Oui, je vais essayer de parler un peu de l'enquête, ne t'inquiète pas...Quant à Ziva... En fait, j'aime bien la torturer un peu, elle aussi... Je devrais pas, mais bon.

**JenAbs: **Mais oui, c'est bien le TBC! Mais rappelle-toi que Grace est un bébé... Elle ne peut pas tout voir...

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**6 décembre**

Maman part en claquant la porte. Ducky la suit, téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

-Gibbs, je crois qu'elle part te rejoindre… Non, je n'ai rien fait, elle est juste angoissée, c'est normal… Surtout, sois patient, avec elle.

Je suis Maman. Elle ne va pas chez Gibbs, elle va au centre commercial. Elle s'arrête dans un magasin de vêtements, et parcourt lentement les rayons, à la recherche du coup de cœur de la journée. Elle cherche pendant une grosse heure avant de tomber sur une robe vert menthe. Je sais qu'elle pense que ça irait bien avec mes yeux. Les mêmes que ceux de Papa. Les siens à elle se remplissent de larmes à cette pensée. Elle cherche ma taille, paye la robe, et se réfugie dans la voiture pour pleurer. Puis elle appelle Priscilla, demande un rendez-vous dans la semaine, mais l'emploi du temps de Priscilla est rempli, elle lui promet de passer dans la soirée. Enfin, elle soupire et se rend au studio. Là, elle demande à Louise si elle peut occuper une salle vide un moment. Louise est surprise, Maman a eu cours hier, son prochain cours est donc demain.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir à mon cours suivant, ce sont des adultes aussi, mais plus expérimentés, propose gentiment le professeur.

Maman acquiesce lentement et part chercher ses affaires en voiture. Je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi elle avait ses affaires de danse en double, maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Ca lui sert quand elle vient à l'improviste. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est rejointe dans les vestiaires par un groupe de jeunes femmes, qui bien que surprises par sa présence, ne disent rien. Juste un 'bonjour' poli. Auquel Maman répond calmement.

Quand Louise vérifie les présences, elle jette un œil en coin à Maman, qui s'est assise au fond de la classe. Quelques-unes de ses élèves suivent son regard. Louise explique :

-Ziva est une de mes élèves du groupe d'adultes détente, elle est là parce qu'elle a besoin de pratiquer, ne vous laissez pas distraire. Vous devez être au meilleur de vous-mêmes et vous donner à 200 %, nous sommes d'accord ? Bien, maintenant, échauffez-vous.

Maman imite les autres élèves. Son regard est fermé et dur, si bien que personne n'ose trop l'approcher. Elle se contente de faire ses exercices et de répéter les mouvements de sa chorégraphie solo qu'elle a mise au point avec Louise.

-Tu as oublié le saut, Ziva.

Maman ne la regarde même pas.

Une heure plus tard, Ducky vient la chercher. Tim l'a déposé au studio.

-Gibbs s'est inquiété, lui dit-il doucement alors qu'elle sort des vestiaires.

-J'ai trouvé une robe pour Grace.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle l'aurait appréciée.

En vrai, je l'adore.

-Viens, Ziva, viens te reposer, maintenant.

Il conduit jusque la maison, où Ducky s'assure que Maman se couche, et dorme un peu. Il sort ensuite la robe de son sac.

-Ma chère Grace, il est vrai que cette robe t'irait à ravir. Je suis tellement désolé que tu ne puisses pas être parmi nous…

Moi aussi, Ducky, moi aussi je suis désolée. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Assurons-nous simplement que Maman s'en remettra.

Papa est mal en point. Il a des blessures un peu partout sur son corps, il est frappé régulièrement et pas gentiment. Parfois, Charlie utilise un fouet. Parfois, aussi, son chef branche une machine sur Papa et lance des « coups de jus » comme ils disent. J'ai compris hier que c'était de l'électricité. Quand ils sortaient, j'ai entendu le chef dire que demain, ils utiliseraient une nouvelle technique. Je ne reviendrai pas demain voir Papa. Je m'assure qu'il ira encore bien, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs et Tim, et Ellie le retrouvent.

* * *

**Alors, la danse, ça y plaît, ou ça y plaît pas?**

**Smoutchs**

**Aliiks**


	6. 15 décembre 2013

_**Pour une fois, c'est moi qui introduis!**_

_**Craquotte123: **__Mais, euh... sors les mouchoirs, encore une fois..._

**_JenAbs: _**_Vi, la danse aide bicoup Ziva. C'est même un des meilleurs remèdes, je crois._

**_Athna:_**_ Maiiiis, euuuh, Louise est quelqu'un de profondément gentil, d'abord! Ceci dit, je ne peux pas te le prouver si tu as eu une mauvaise expérience... Tu sais, je crois que Tony te répondrait bien, mais là, il est occupé à se faire torturer par un tueur en série... Je vais voir si je peux prendre un message, je reviens..._

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**15 décembre**

Ca fait une semaine que Priscilla vient tous les soirs voir Maman. En fait, elle passe une demi-heure à essayer de parler à Maman, puis une heure à discuter de son état avec Ducky. Tim, Gibbs et lui ont décoré la maison pour Noël. Maman a failli se jeter sur Tim, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire sans Papa ni moi. Gibbs l'a calmée et emmenée dans sa chambre, pendant qu'elle hurlait des tas d'horreurs sur Tim. Il l'a prise dans ses bras, elle s'effondrait de douleur, et il les a allongés tous les deux sur le lit de Papa et Maman, elle s'est blottie dans ses bras et a pleuré pendant une heure. Quand elle est redescendue, elle s'est excusée devant Tim, qui l'a prise dans ses bras, et l'a assurée que ce n'était rien, que sa réaction était normale, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui a dit qu'à lui aussi, Papa et moi, on lui manquait, qu'il aurait tellement voulu me connaître, qu'il était sûr que j'aurais été une petite fille parfaite pour eux, et leur famille tellement bizarre. Ca a semblé rassurer Maman, de savoir qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'elle en parle avec quelqu'un d'autre que Louise ou Priscilla ou Ducky.

**...**

Papa a maigri. Il n'est plus aussi fort qu'au début. Ses répliques face aux insultes et aux menaces de ses ravisseurs sont plus faibles. Il fait toujours ce que je comprends être des références cinématographiques, mais elles ne sont plus aussi pertinentes qu'au début. Papa est salement amoché. Et épuisé. Physiquement et moralement. Il pense à Maman et moi pour tenir, mais il est fatigué.

Charlie claqua la porte en sortant, après avoir torturé Papa un peu plus encore. Papa soupire. Il a enfin un peu de repos. Il se demande ce que je fais dans le ciel, avec les anges. Si j'ai retrouvé Shannon, Kelly, Kate, Jenny, Paula, Mike… Tali. La petite sœur de Maman. Je ne sais pas trop qui sont les autres, mais Papa semble tenir à eux.

**...**

Maman est retournée au bureau. En la voyant, Tim a paniqué, lui demandant s'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Non, rien du tout. J'avais juste envie de venir.

-Ducky sait que tu es là ?

-Non. Il était parti, euh… quelque part.

Tim soupire avant de prendre son téléphone.

-Oui, Ducky, c'est Tim. Ne panique pas quand tu rentreras, Ziva est avec nous.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ziva a voulu venir, elle n'a pas réfléchi et elle est venue.

-Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas sortir de la maison…

-Ne t'inquiète, pas je suis avec elle.

-D'accord, merci, Timothy.

-Bishop, je peux te laisser ? demande l'agent après avoir raccroché.

Sa collègue hoche la tête. Tim emmène Maman en salle de pause, et lui prend une barre chocolatée du distributeur.

-Un jour, j'ai demandé à Tony s'il avait déjà entendu parler des âmes sœurs, dit soudain Maman. Juste ici, nous étions adossés au distributeur.

-Il avait répondu quoi ?

-Il m'a demandé de chanter pour voir.

Si elle avait eu la force, elle aurait souri. Mais elle est trop fatiguée.

Ducky débarque au Navy Yard quelques temps après.

-Tu sais, Ziva, lui dit-il doucement quand il l'a retrouvée, on peut demander à Abby de faire des analyses sanguines et elle ne donnera le résultat qu'à moi.

Maman secoue la tête furieusement.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ducky soupire avant de répondre.

-Notre Ziva est malade depuis quelques jours, son estomac rend tout ce qu'elle ingère le matin. J'aimerais qu'elle fasse un test ou au moins des analyses.

-Un test ?

-De grossesse.

* * *

_**Athna: **__Non, franchement, il est très occupé, je n'ai pas pu prendre de message... Désolé..._

**_Hum... Alors, la réaction de Ziva pour les décorations? Et Tim? Qui l'aime bien? Moi, en tous cas, oui. J'aime bien Timmy._**

**_Pour moi (pas pour Aliiks, hein...), qui donne son avis? *z'yeux de, euh... chauve souris de compagnie*_**

**_Pablo_**


	7. 25 décembre 2013

**_Aujourd'hui, a pitite flemmingite aigüe de répondre à toutes les reviews, parce que deux nuits avec des enfants, et une journée avec tout plein de monde du département, c'est fatiguant, alors, déjà, j'ai la bonté d'âme d'introduire pour Aliiks, mais faut pas pousser Pablo dans le café! Non, mais!_**

**_Ceci dit, on a adoré toutes vos gentilles reviews! *keur keur*_**

* * *

**25 décembre**

Maman a fini par se laisser convaincre. Les trois tests et les analyses d'Abby disent tous la même chose. Maman attend un bébé. Ca ne l'a pas réjouie. Elle est très inquiète, et elle ne veut pas non plus arrêter la danse. Ducky la fait suivre toutes les semaines par un gynécologue, et Priscilla l'accompagne à chaque fois.

Ils sont tous réunis chez Gibbs pour le jour de Noël. Maman, Ducky, Tim et Delilah, Abby, Ellie, son mari et leurs deux enfants, Jimmy et Breena, et même Louise et Priscilla. Maman fait la tête, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas venir sans Papa et moi, Ducky l'a rassurée que tous les autres seraient là, qu'il n'y a rien à craindre et qu'aujourd'hui, on doit être heureux. Maman a soupiré avant de se lever, de prendre son manteau, le sac où elle avait rangé les cadeaux des autres et monte en voiture. Ducky soupire avant de l'imiter.

Ils ont devant eux une grosse bûche au chocolat, joliment décorée et j'avoue que j'aurais bien voulu y goûter… Ils mangent la bûche avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Maman se barricade dans la chambre de Kelly. Priscilla, Louise, Gibbs et Ducky se concertent du regard. En quelques temps, ils ont appris à faire ça, comme s'ils l'avaient fait toute leur vie. En les voyant faire, Abby soupire :

-décidez-vous, qui va la chercher ?

Ducky se lève avant que les autres n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Promets lui une heure de danse ce soir avec Louise, lance Gibbs.

Oui, du chantage avec la danse, ça peut marcher.

Maman descend au bout d'une demi-heure. En l'attendant, les autres ont pris un café. En le constatant, Maman se sent mal. Ben oui, Maman, ils t'ont attendue, tu vois…

Elle déballe ses cadeaux. Tim et Delilah lui ont offert une carte cadeau chez un grand bijoutier, Abby un tableau de sa composition (qui ressemble drôlement à ceux qu'elle a dans son labo, d'ailleurs…), Ducky des places pour l'Opéra, Louise, Priscilla, Jimmy, Breena, et les Bishop un séjour d'une semaine pour Papa et elle à Paris, et Gibbs une fine gourmette en or gravée à mon nom.

-Ton bébé en aura une à son premier Noël aussi.

Elle les serre tous si fort dans ses bras qu'ils se demandent ce qu'elle a comme réserves de force. Puis, comme promis, Louise lui laisse une heure de danse. Gibbs propose d'organiser le salon, et Jimmy se précipite pour l'aider à bouger les meubles. Pendant une heure, pour la première fois, Louise et Maman dansent ensemble devant l'équipe, reproduisant les chorégraphies d'échauffement, et celle solo de Maman pour le spectacle auquel elle ne participera sûrement pas avec son bébé, sur Puccini. Et pour la première fois depuis le 5 août, Maman sourit.

* * *

**_Mon cadeau préféré c'est celui de Gibbs. Et j'aime bien quand Ziva et Louise dansent. Grace est un bébé particulier, hein. Mais elle est gentille. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer... Bref, ce n'est pas la question. En attendant de lire vos gentilles reviews, à dans bientôt!_**

**_Léchouille_**

**_Pablo_**


	8. Janvier 2014

_**Pablo est de retouuuuuuur!**_

_**JenAbs: **C'est vrai?! nan, mais je veux pas mourir hein! Non mais oh! je tiens à ma vie! Papa Tony, il va, euh... pas beaucoup mieux, mais il est vivant... Oh, tiens, il fait une apparition dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs..._

**_Craquotte123: _**_Hé bien, une impatiente de plus! :) Voici la suite!_

**_Athna:_**_ Chantage affectif avec Aliiks? Mwahaha! moi ça me plait bien! Ouais, le cadeau de Gibbs, il a la classe! Paris, en effet, c'était un peu osé, mais bon, c'est pas comme si elle allait mal le prendre, ça lui prouve, comme tu le disais, qu'ils n'oublient pas Tony. Pour le bébé, tu crois vraiment qu'Aliiks est aussi méchante? Je suis derrière elle quand elle écrit, elle ne peut pas faire de mal à deux bébés! Grace c'est suffisant! Et franchement... tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on te dévoile toute l'histoire?!_

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**9 janvier**

Maman est officiellement enceinte de 3 mois et demi. La gynécologue lui a dit qu'elle pourrait savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon le mois prochain. Maman s'est montrée neutre face à cette annonce, mais Priscilla a vite compris qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Maman traîne de plus en plus au Navy Yard, ce que lui reproche facilement Ducky. Il n'aime pas la savoir là-bas, il pourrait lui prendre l'envie de retourner sur le terrain… Mais Gibbs veille sur elle comme sur sa fille, elle n'a rien à craindre. Si elle s'avise de quitter la vue d'un des membres de l'équipe, elle n'aura plus l'autorisation de venir. Elle le sait et n'en joue pas. En fait, elle vadrouille entre les bureaux pour savoir si des nouvelles de Papa leur sont parvenues. Mais il n'y a rien. Quand elle n'est pas dans le bullpen ou avec Abby, elle descend à la salle de sport avec Ellie, et elles dansent. Enfin, Maman montre les bases de la danse à Ellie. Au début, Gibbs n'était pas trop d'accord, mais Ellie est si efficace dans ses recherches que finalement, il ne dit plus rien…

La gourmette à mon nom que Gibbs lui a offert ne quitte plus son poignet, comme son étoile de David ne quitte pas son cou. Hier, elle est d'ailleurs allée m'acheter une robe rose pour la fête du Nouvel An avec un peu de retard que Jimmy et Breena organisent la semaine prochaine.

**27 janvier**

Bizarrement la fête du Nouvel An s'est mieux passée que Noël. Maman s'est montrée plus coopérative, plus à même de fêter un tant soit peu la nouvelle année. Mais elle ne s'est pas couchée tard, contrairement aux autres. Ceci dit, le bébé la fatigue.

Papa ne peut plus parler. Ils lui ont fracassé la mâchoire contre quelque chose. Le jour du Nouvel An. Ils avaient attendu qu'il s'en remette, mais il est si faible qu'il est toujours aussi ensanglanté, encore plus sale, encore plus faible, et toujours aussi déterminé à ne rien faire savoir à ses ravisseurs. Aujourd'hui, il semble espérer avoir un peu de répit Mais à peine la pensée lui a-t-elle effleuré l'esprit que Le Chef débarque, de mauvaise humeur.

-Ca suffit maintenant, DiNozzo ! Tu vas me dire comment pirater le système informatique du NCIS.

-Même hi he fous l'dijais, fous arriverez pas…

Il ne peut même pas articuler correctement.

-Arrête de me dire ça, gémit Le Chef, je peux le faire, comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à pirater ceux de mes victimes ?

Ah. Donc maintenant, on reparle de ses crimes. Dont la dernière, retrouvée à Baltimore. Pourtant, cette fois, elle a un lien avec la précédente, trouvée à DC. Papa a travaillé à Baltimore avant d'être à Washington.

-Charlie… Amène-moi la machine, s'il te plaît.

Oh non, pas la machine… En deux temps trois mouvements, Le Chef pose les électrodes sur le corps déjà bien abîmé de Papa. Charlie a vite fait de les rejoindre et de relier les électrodes à la machine. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le puits d'eau glacée. Les premiers cris suivis d'un plouf alors que j'essaie de me détourner de cette scène m'horrifient. Ils combinent les deux tortures.

* * *

_**Chapitre tout court, mais la suite devrait arriver ce soir! Si vous êtes sages... :p**_

_**Ok, je distingue des armes, pas loin... Je vous promets que Tony va survivre! Au pire, je demande à Picasso de venir me défendre, non mais...**_

_**léchouilles**_

_**Pablo**_


	9. 14 février 2014

**_Voilà, ceci consiste l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre de ce Livre II de L'enfance c'est l'innocence. Bientôt un Livre III, où on verra la résolution du Livre II et comment le Bébé Tiva confirme que l'enfance, c'est pas toujours l'innocence..._**

**_JenAbs: _**_Gloups... Papa Tony un peu plus en action, ce soir? D'accord..._

**_Athna:_** _Décidément, ton Papa il aime bien les orages... Ha, tu vas voir si Grace t'écoute... Mais oui, Ziva David EST capable de ne rien faire de dangereux... *atchoum* Et pas future veuve. Hum. euh... bon. Grace ne peut pas suivre n'importe qui, que ses parents, parce que justement, c'est ses parents... C'est logique, enfin... Surtout dans la logique Aliiksienne, mais bon. C'est logiqueuh!_

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**14 février**

Maman a refusé de savoir si j'allais avoir un frère ou une sœur. Mais Priscilla et Ducky ont vu. Ils sont restés neutres pour Maman, mais cette neutralité a un autre sens. C'est une fille. Et ils ont peur.

Maman fête la Saint Valentin toute seule. Elle déambule dans la maison, alors que Ducky lui signale son départ pour le restaurant. Il a une nouvelle copine, qu'il n'a présentée à personne pour l'instant. Elle marmonne « oui oui » et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Elle fixe le plafond un instant puis se met à parler à son ventre. Comme elle le faisait pour moi.

-Tu sais, bébé, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi. Loin de là. Je veux plus que tout te serrer dans mes bras. Mais je suis terrifiée. Parce que ton Papa n'est pas là, et qu'il ne peut pas me dire de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il est là, et que tout se passera bien. Parce que si tu es une petite fille, j'ai peur de faire le rapprochement entre toi et Grace, ta grande sœur perdue. Parce que si tu es un petit garçon, j'ai peur que ça me bloque, que j'aie envie de voir Grace en toi. Et j'ai surtout peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Pourtant, il y a plein de gens autour de moi, pour m'aider. Toute l'équipe, d'abord. Tu verras, ils sont géniaux. C'est ma famille. Donc la tienne aussi. Et puis Louise et Priscilla. Si l'équipe est ma famille, alors elles sont mes meilleures amies. Elles m'aident à… à essayer d'être heureuse, même sans Grace. Je te la présenterai plus tard, quand tu seras en âge de comprendre…

Ce fut la phrase la plus longue qu'elle ait dite en ma présence.

Le ventre de Maman a grossi. Elle est à la moitié de sa grossesse. La première moitié s'étant plutôt bien passée, malgré les nausées matinales violentes, tout le monde espère que la seconde se passera aussi bien. J'aimerais bien, moi aussi, pouvoir parler à ce ventre qui abrite ma petite sœur.

Papa garde l'espoir qu'un jour, il va s'échapper et réussira à retrouver Gibbs et Maman. Ou qu'il vienne le chercher. Mais pour l'instant, il doit encore subir un interrogatoire en règle… Aujourd'hui, ils ont insisté sur les brûlures de cigarettes. Je n'ose même pas regarder Papa dans les yeux.

Ce soir, ce n'est pas Charlie qui apporte son repas à Papa. C'est un autre. Que ni Papa ni moi n'avons déjà vu. Il laisse le mini plateau dans un coin et y dépose aussi discrètement un autre objet, avant de détacher Papa.

-Un quart d'heure.

Le temps de liberté pour le repas de la semaine. Papa hoche la tête et attend que l'homme parte avant de se rapprocher du mini plateau. Comme d'habitude. Un croûton de pain et un verre d'eau. A côté, un téléphone portable. Un QUOI ?!

Oui, un téléphone portable. Papa est aussi ébahi que moi. Quand il se ressaisit, il le saisit et compose le numéro de la maison.

-Ziva DiNozzo.

* * *

**_Ouais, Tony appelle d'un téléphone portable. Et c'est Ziva qui répond. Bon, j'aime torturer Tony, mais quand même, faut pas trop pousser, hein, Aliiks est d'accord avec moi, y a un moment, ça suffit de pas être gentil. Nan mais oh._**

**_Peochain chapitre mercredi soir! D'ici là, Aliiks va essayer d'apprendre comment occuper des enfants pendant une journée... vive le BAFA!_**

**_Lechouilles_**

**_Pablo_**


	10. Mars 2014

**Hum. J'aimerais pouvoir m'excuser en disant que j'ai donc passé mon BAFA, et qu'ensuite je suis partie en vacances. Tout ça est vrai, hein. Mais ça ne m'excuse pas je sais.**

**JenAbs: **Oui, il faut bien des gentils pas loin de Tony, sinon, il se sentirait vraiment trop seul... :)

**Craquotte123: **Tout de suite, chef! *au garde à vous*

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**1er mars**

Ils ont localisé Papa. Après le coup de fil qu'il a passé, Maman est restée enfermée dans sa chambre 2 jours sans bouger, puis elle s'est décidée à parler à Ducky, qui a immédiatement appelé Gibbs, qui a demandé à McGee de tracer l'appel. Ce qu'il a mis deux semaines à faire, dont une avec Abby. Ils ont localisé Papa à Paris. McGee, Gibbs, Ellie et 7 autres agents accordés par Vance sont partis secourir Papa. Maman reste à Washington avec Ducky et Priscilla. Louise passe de temps en temps pour la détendre, lui faire faire quelques mouvements calmes.

Ils refont encore le point sur l'enquête. Le tueur est malin, il fait bien attention à ne laisser aucun indice, et à ce que ses victimes n'aient rien en commun. Pourtant, cette fois, il est resté plus de 3 mois dans le même Etat, et a fait 3 victimes, plus une à Baltimore. Papa a été envoyé sous couverture afin de trouver sa planque et de pouvoir l'inculper. Mais dès le troisième jour, il a été démasqué et je sais ce qui lui est arrivé. Le signal GPS du téléphone qu'il a utilisé le situe dans la campagne du Texas. Et le bâtiment repéré par Abby et Tim est à la vue de tous. La couverture du tueur est donc excellente pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

Papa a de nouveau espoir. Il semble un peu plus fort, et recommence ses références étranges de cinéma. Mais il faut que les autres se dépêchent, il le sait, il ne va pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

**6 mars**

Ca y est, Papa est de retour à Washington. Maman, à qui Gibbs avait interdit de venir jusqu'au Texas avec le reste de l'équipe, ne tient plus en place, elle veut voir Papa. Abby et Ducky gèrent son impatience comme ils peuvent, mais ce n'est pas facile.

Papa est à son bureau, avec le directeur et la MCRT. Ils le ménagent un peu avant l'arrivée de Maman, et lui posent quelques questions indispensables. Puis l'ascenseur sonne. Maman arrive en courant, et s'arrête à l'entrée de l'openspace. Papa est assis, la regarde avec des yeux brillants. Elle le fixe, comme elle l'avait fixé quelques années auparavant, la première fois qu'elle est arrivée au NCIS. Voyant les regards lourds de sous-entendus d'Abby et Ducky, et devinant celui de Tim, il dit :

-Je faisais…

Maman sourit à travers ses larmes :

-du téléphone rose ?

-Quoi ? Non…

Il se lève et s'approche de Maman qui ne bouge pas et laisse ses larmes couler à flots sur ses joues. Papa la prend doucement dans ses bras, et la serre contre lui comme il peut.

Maman a les yeux dans le vague. Comme si elle connaissait ce geste par cœur, comme si dans une vie antérieure, il l'avait déjà prise ainsi, et qu'il recommençait pour lui rappeler qu'il serait toujours là. Plus de 25 ans plus tôt, il l'avait prise aussi doucement dans ses bras, la rassurant, lui donnant un sentiment de sécurité, lui promettant qu'il serait toujours là. Et ils étaient à nouveau à ce stade. Celui où Maman était fragile et détruite et où seul Papa pouvait la réconforter.

* * *

**J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps pour poster la fin de cette fic. Ouais, la fin. J'ai raccourci la fic. Pour continuer dans le Livre III. Qui est presque prêt mais qui n'a pas encore de nom...**

**Merci de votre suivi :)**

**A suivre, donc, le Livre II de L'enfance c'est l'innocence, la suite de Rule 8, avec un peu de chance, et, euh... Peut-être celle de The Voice Within...**

**Aliiks**


End file.
